Wo steckt Sindbad? komplette FF
by MaronKusakave
Summary: Sindbad ist verschwunden und ein neuer Dämon taucht auf, den jeanne alleine nicht besiegen kann...


Hi, dies ist meine erste ff zu jeanne. Leider ist sie vom format her nicht perfekt, abba der inhalt zählt ja schließlich auch. Mehr zu der ff könnt ihr unter oder unter www.animexx.de . dort gibt's fortstezungen und andere ff von mir. Bussi,und viel spaß.  
  
Wo steckt Sindbad?  
  
Kapitel 1: Neues von Fin  
  
Maron stand auf ihrem Balkon und blickte dem Himmel entgegen. Es war eine wunderschöne sternklare Nacht. Dennoch bedrückte Maron etwas. Sie fühlte sich einsam und verlassen. Fin, ach wärst du doch hierich bin so einsam. Fin bitte komm...Engel?Access?Wie jetzt?Ist ihm was passiert?Bitte nicht. Ich muss ihn doch noch sagen, dass...Oh, ChiakiChiaki...Chiaki...Chiaki, ich rette dichÜberall Dämonen. Wie komm ich nur an denen vorbei?Chiaki...Nein...au...bitte...Wie jetzt?Was soll ich nur tun?Sindbad...Chiaki...bitte..."Ich bin nicht der, für den du mich gehalten hast, Jeanne"...Du darfst nicht weinen, Maron! Hör auf!Was für ein schöner TagEin Dämon? Der böse König? Ist das sein Krieg? Fängt es an?Oh, FinWie oft ich diese worte in der letzten Zeit höre...Jetzt reichts mir aberWarum versteht er denn nichtIch will ihm nicht wehtunJeanne D´Arc, was soll ich nur tun?Ich hoffe esSindbad.Alleine kann ich ihm das Schirt nicht ausziehen. Nicht solange ich nicht weiß ob was gebrochen ist. Ich rufe Dr. Nagoya an.Hab ich das wirklich gesagt? Oh man, wie peinlich!WowPhenomenaler Ausblick. WowOh Chiaki...Ich leibe DichEr soll lieber schlafen.Mist. Jetzt hab ich ihn doch geweckt!Diese wunderschönen braunen Augen. Am liebsten würde ich ihn jetzt küssen.Beruhig dich Maron.Nicht schon wieder!Miako!Chiaki! Oh nein!Aber wo ist? Chiaki. Danke.Oh neinDas war knapp!Jetzt aber schnell duschen und Chiaki bescheid gebenEin Spiegel...Komisch..." "Schneid dich bloß nicht!" Maron drehte sich erschrocken um. Hinter ihr stand Chiaki, der scheinbar bereit zum gehen war. "Was...was ist passiert?" fragte sie und deutete auf den zerbrochenen Spiegel. "Muss wohl runtergefallen sein. Was weiß ich. Kommst du jetzt?" Chiaki drehte sich um und schritt auf die Tür zu. "Warte" sagte Maron leise. Chiaki drehte sich um und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Was ist?" "Danke. Wegen heute Morgen." Chiaki nickte. Maron kam näher. "Du bist..." "über den Balkon geklettert. Genau. Gut kombiniert." unterbrach er sie und lächelte sie verschmitzt an. Maron verzog die Mundwinkel. "Das war zwar nicht das was ich...Egal. Komm jetzt." "Chiaki sah sie erstaunt an und hielt sie am Arm fest. "Was wolltest du denn dann sagen?" Er sah ihr in die Augen. Maron tat es ihm gleich. Sie konnte jedesmal in seinen Augen versinken. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an Miako. Mist. Die wartet bestimmt schon.Fin, wenn du hier wärst du könntest mir bestimmt helfenEr kann doch nicht wissen, dass ich...nein...Was zum Teufel? Nein so nicht, Chiaki.Miako würde mir das verbieten. Was solls!Blöde Frage, MaronEr weicht mir ausDann hätte ich doch noch länger schlafen können! ArrrgghhhEine Grippe?Hmm...Ich werde ihn nach der Schule besuchen. Vielleicht wird er ja wirklich nur krank...Wie bitte was? War?Wenn Miako recht hat und er mich wirklich...Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich versteh das nicht. Seit Tagen kann ich nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Und dieser komische Kerl. Was meinte er damit: Weißt du wer du bist. Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich bin Sindbad und ich soll Maron beschützen. Aber was ist das, was...ArrgghhWas zum Teufel soll das?Chiaki.Mach auf, bitteKomm schon, bitteWas?Mist, daran hab ich ja gar nicht gedacht!Was hat er denn bloß in letzter Zeit?Jetzt oder nie!Aber wer ist...Nein! Reiß dich zusammen Jeanne! Sindbad steht doch neben dir!Diese Augen. Diese wunderschönen Augen. Jeanne. Ich liebe...Nein, bitte Gott. Hilf ihmMiako die hab ich ja ganz vergessen!Erinnern? An was denn bitte? Ich versteh das alles gar nicht. Was mach ich überhaupt hier?Chiaki...FinChiaki, ich werde dir helfen!Was ist denn bloß los? Maron, wieso kann ich dir nicht...LukarSie hat mich damals angeschrien.immer wieder hat sie mich Spanner genannt...Sie hasst mich!...Merkwürdig...Ich brauche frische Luft!Maron, Jeanne...was ist nur los. Ich sollte dich beschützen. Doch...ich...ach...Schwarz wie die Nacht...Ein bisschen Ablenkung tut mir bestimmt gut. Und sie scheint wirklich nett zu sein.Saikiro?Ich habe keine, hat er gesagt. Aber ich dachte er liebt mich. Oh Chiaki...Miako hat recht. Es ist schon 22.00 Uhr. Zeit zum schlafen gehen!Saikiro? Hier. Na toll!Sehr attraktiv, diese Saikiro. Scheint auch nennt zu sein, hm...Was ist nur mit mir los? Saikiro ist immer so nett und ich bin...ich bin doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?Was meint die denn???Jetzt redet Miako schon mit Saikiro über Yamato. Dabei bin ich doch ihre beste Freundin, was soll das...Diese Augen...Den Rest müsst ihr schon selber machen!Gemeinsam..Miako, aber die ist doch viel zu früh, wir waren doch erst in zwei Stunden verabredet.Und da ist auch schon Miako. Am besten ich warte was passiert...was ist denn das?Wer ist das?Wo bin ich eigentlich?Er ist starkWo bin ich? Und was ist passiert?Wo bin ich bloß und was mache ich hier. Wie sehe ich überhaupt aus?Vielleicht schlafwandle ich ja. Komisch...Ach was solls.Hoffentlich weiß der Herr mehr.Wie soll hier auch jemand sein?Bestimmt lacht er mich aus...Das kann doch nicht sein...Mit wem unterhält er sich bloß. Fin? Moment mal, das stand doch auch auf dem...Was erzählt der denn da...Ich kenne keinen...Wenn er so dasitzt erinnert er mich an ihn...Chiaki...Diese kühne...Was soll ich denn hier?Sindbad mich angreifen? Wieso sollte er das tun? Er würde mir nie wehtun? Oder doch?Was denn noch? War das alles nur ein Witz?Verstehe ich wirklich? Sie sind tot. Nein...Takeshi, Fin, Access. Ihr seid bei mir. Ich bin stark, bereit...TOTDas ist doch aussichtslos!Wie soll ich denn gegen so jemanden gewinnen. Sie hat keine Schwachstelle!Saikiro!Hat sie ihn vielleicht wirklich geliebt? Warum sonst hätte sie sich solche Sorgen um ihn machen sollen?´Wir haben uns geliebt!´ Haben sie das wirklich?Saikiro hatte ihn doch nur benutzt um mich schwach zu machen. Ich verstehe das nicht...Was war das?Wie macht er das nur? Ist das ein Werk des bösen Königs?Seine Augen. Sie sind so ernst...Fin? Access? Aber... "Jeanne", riss sie Takeshi aus ihren Gedanken, "Alles in Ordnung?" Jeanne nickte, dann beobachte er Access, wie er zu Sindbad hinüberflog. Jeanne staunte nicht schlecht als Sindbad ihn nicht wegschleuderte. Im Gegenteil. Er drückte den kleinen Engel sogar. Takeshi legte einen Arm um Jeanne und sagte dann: "Er hat dich gerettet." Maron schaute ihn frangend an. Dann sah sie zu Sindbad. Takeshi versetzte ihr einen leichten Stoß nach vorn. Sindbad ging ebenfalls einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Maron, es...es...es tut mir..." Jeanne sah ihm tief in die Augen. Da war es wieder. Dieses blau, in dem sie versinken konnte. Jeannes Herz machte Sprünge, ihr Verstand riet ihr jedoch vorsichtig zu sein. Sie schuate Takeshi und Fin fragend an. Beide nickten ihr zu. Auch Access, der nun von Sindbad zu ihr geflogen kam nickte und lächelte. Jeanne sah Sindbad an. Dieser versuchte wieder die passenden Worte für sein Verhalten zu finden. Doch mehr als ein `Tut mir leid´ fiel ihm nicht ein. Jeanne brach die Stille. "Du...Du hast mich gerettet, Sindbad." Sindbad schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und nickte. "Warum?" fragte Jeanne. Sindbad kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. "Weil ich nicht zulassen konnte, dass der Frau, die ich liebe etwas passiert. Ich liebe dich, Maron." Jeanne lächelte und ihre Lippen kamen sich näher. Plötzlich stoppte Jeanne. "LUKAR!" Schrie sie. "Ist weg." sagte Takeshi. "Der böse König wird einige Zeit brauchen diesen Schlag zu verkraften. Fürs erste haben wir gewonnen. Jeanne lächelte. Ihr war nun klar, was der dumpfe Schrei gewesen war. Sindbad hatte Lukar mit seinem Dolch besiegt und sie gerettet. Und das alles aus Liebe. Sie umarmte ihn. Sindbad drückte sie kurz und zog dann seinen Kopf zurück. So lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Und jetzt war es soweit. Er wollte sie küssen. Und er wusste dass sie es auch wollte. Gerade als er dazu ansetzte hielt ihn Jeanne die Hand vor den Mund. "Ich will dich als Chiaki küssen, nicht als Sindbad." Beide verwandelten sich zurück und versanken in einen innigen Kuss...  
  
Ende  
  
Fertig. Ich weiß nicht ob mir das ende gefallen soll. Vielleicht schreib ich mal irgendwann ein neues.  
  
P.S.: Hat von euch jemand lust mit mir zusammen mal eine fanfic zu schreiben. Das war nämlich meine erste. Also seid bitte nicht so streng * lieb guck * (meldet euch unter: maronkusakave@yahoo.de )  
  
Bussi 


End file.
